Dreams of the Hopless
by Everbreed
Summary: A past adiction comes back to huant Jill.


Dreams Of The Hopeless 

"Man, This is one hell of a game" Thought mark as he flicked off the power switch on his gamecube, and The Resident Evil game over screen faded. Mark got to his feet stretching his legs,  
he walked over to his desk , his computer was on, a notepad read at the top "Dreams of the hopeless" , "interesting story" Mark stated as something caught his attention, there was a bag of pot on the floor. 'hey I thought I did all of It' Mark thought as he examined the bag, 'no matter I quite this shit along time ago' he thought throughing the bag in his garbage can. Mark Sat at his desk for a while. 'well maybe just one last time I mean it would be a waste if I dint' Mark smiled as he picked the bag out of the trash can.

Minutes later mark was laying in his bed, 'wow this is great' Mark thought to himself as he stared at the spinning ceiling.  
'I know I shouldn't have done it but , just this...once' he thought as he fell into deep sleep.

He could see someone , it was Jill. He watched as though he was floating above her. Jill was walking down a deserted street in Raccoon, "man where the hell am I going" she thought to herself as she continued her way down the street. 'I cant Evan Remember why I left Brads house to began with, its getting late and cold I need to find somewhere for the night' she thought to herself as she looked around at her surroundings , 'Hey that sign reads Acorn dr. ,isn't that were chief irons lives, maybe irons will be home' she thought as she turned down the dark road.

"I think that's it number 32" Jill whispered as she walked up to the large brown door and gave it several knocks. "hello Chief.  
Chief Irons , its Jill!" Jill called out as she tried to peer in the window to the left. The wind was hollowing ,pushing Jills hair over her face, pieces of debris like newspapers and fallen flyers were tumbling down the street. Jill called out one last time before she tried the doorknob. "hey its opened" gasped the surprised Jill, as she walked into the front hall.

'Maybe the Chief is sleeping' Jill thought as she began up a flight of stairs. After opening several doors witch only turned out to be a closet and bathroom, Jill came to a half open door. 'this has got to be his bed room' Jill thought pushing the door open slightly to cheek if anyone was sleeping in there. When Jill saw that nobody was in the room she opened the door fully and walked in. " huh just my luck ,im still alone.  
even the creepy chief irons would have been some company" Jill sighed as she took a seat at the corner of the bed. Jill looked around at the rooms decorative style.

'Seems chief iron's wife must be creepy to' Jill thought looking at Several ornamental masks that decorated the walls. Jill feeling quite tired at this point, layed back onto the bed pillows then she rolled over to her side, as she peered down to the floor next to the bed, something caught her attention . "Oh fuck , not now" she yelled her heart was skipping beats and felt like it was gonna pop out from her chest. she stared at a bottle of whisky , her mouth began to water , her palms began to sweat. "If only I wasn't a Alcoholic" Jill thought as she remembered all the times it destroyed her life.

Alcohol was the reason Jills father was in prison. Alcohol was the reason Jill ,was just getting her life together. And it was the source to many more of Jills problems. 'Chill out Jill, your just gonna walk out of here and find a different house, that's all' Jill said to herself as she got to her feet, and began walking down the flight of stairs towards the front door. As Jill got to the front door she stopped.

'Jilly your not goanna leave this house over a stupid bottle of alcohol are you?'

'No Im not Jilly anymore ,that part of my life is over , its just Jill im a cop , im a sober honest working person' 

'Jilly look around ! the world is coming to an end , you'll probably be dead by mourning, why not have a drink to ease yourself'

'no I have to leave this house now' 

Jill stood in the doorway fighting with her conscience. She tried to take a step forward but her legs just dint want to move.

'Jilly , come on your being such a pussy , what happened to the ruff tough bitch you use to be'

'Jilly all your friends are fucking DEAD'

With that thought Jill took a step back from the door way her eyes were watering her legs were trembling. she stood like she was in shock from the thought of all her friends laying dead , out in the cold. "fuck it' screamed Jill as she turned around and flew up the stairs like her life depended on it. As she came to the bed room she dove onto the bed crawling across the covers to the opposite side of the bed , when she got there she slung her arm down vigorously snatching up the bottle of whisky .She desperately twisted at the cap.

As she got the cap off she threw it onto the carpet and pulled herself to a sitting position then throughing her head back, she began guzzling the whisky. The whisky burned so bad at the rate she was guzzling but she dint care ,she wasn't even stopping for air.  
The Whisky was drizzling out of the corner of her mouth and running down her cheeks onto her neck. She stopped for a Second , gasping for air , with a look on her face as though she had sold her soul to the devil.

After only a few Seconds she tilted her head back again to take down more whisky . as Jill drank all the feelings of alcohol came back to her, Her stomach became warm and glowy, her face was burning hot. It felt so good. 'It was like after all these years of feeling like there was alwes a barbell on my chest,  
All of a sudden, now it was gone' . Jill pulled the bottle away from her mouth again , as she gasped for air. She was Huffing out of breath like she had just ran a marathon.  
Jill had it bad , if you looked up the definition of alcoholic you would see the name Jill Valentine. After Jill caught her breath she layed back onto the bed, she had her fill. she looked over at the bottle on the night stand . 'Wow I drank 3/4 of that shit'.  
Jill reached over behind the bottle of whisky. "Hey Cigarettes" Whispered Jill as she took a single cigarette placing it in her lips,  
then fishing around aimlessly with her other arm searching for a lighter . "Ah ha" Jill said pulling a Zippo off from the night stand.  
"hey since im drinking again , I might as well smoke again to" Jill said As she lit the cigarette , and pocketed the Zippo . Jill took a large drag from the cigarette , she scrunched her face and coughed a bit. The rush of nicotine went nicely hand in hand with the alcohol.

"see everything is okay again Jilly" whispered Jill . But still she felt even worse for some reason. She was laying looking at the blurred ceiling spin. 'Why does life feel so unreal , why dose this feel like a dream...Why is everything so hopeless , hell even if I did get out of this nightmare of a city , my life will never be complete' Jill thought to herself as she reached to her side pulling out her Custom S.T.A.R.S pistol . a Click interrupted the rooms silence as she popped off the guns safety... "This is why I dint want to start drinking again" Jill said with a grim smile...

'Hey what's going on , why is it fading' Mark thought as he peered down at Jill, who was still staring at her gun. 'don't do it Jill' Mark thought but before he could see anymore of this weird dream , his vision faded to black.  
mark who was still asleep could feel himself becoming vary comfortable and relaxed he felt like he was ...well like he was falling asleep but he was already asleep, he felt his body trembling. And then he felt nothing.

Farmington Times (newspaper) boy dies from laced marijuana at 2-3 AM 

We are all living in a hopeless dream.  
What we want ...we dont have,  
and what we have...we dont want. 


End file.
